Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (7 - 8 \times 5)) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = (9 + (7 - 40)) \times 8 $ $ = (9 + (-33)) \times 8 $ $ = (9 - 33) \times 8 $ $ = (-24) \times 8 $ $ = -24 \times 8 $ $ = -192 $